Fading To Nothing
by lilaci
Summary: Chapter 2 She stared at her rail thin body and loved it. A thought turns into a whisper turns into a rumor and soon everyone knew that Ginny Weasley had an eating disorder. He knew and wasn'tdisgusted...he would let her lose herself in him. Draco Malfoy
1. Everyone Knows

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny stared at her rail thin body in the mirror. She gazed at all of the tiny imperfections that no one but herself saw. She knew within her heart that if only she were tinier Harry would finally see her as Ginny Weasely, not Ron's little sister. Her skin was as white as cream and her hair shown a violent red. Her face didn't show signs of her bulimia but it wouldn't be too long before people began to notice the way she rushed to the bathroom after a meal. People talked at Hogwarts. It would be hard to hide such a great secret but as long as she looked great she didn't care about the consequences. She glanced around the dormitory, grateful that she was the only one in the room. Everyone else had rushed down to breakfast. Ginny knew that the smell of all the rich food would turn her stomach so she opted not to eat. It was a small sacrifice to pay for her amazing body. She slowly pulled her skirt of her bony knees and up her thin thighs. All the while loving the way she looked. Her stomach growled in protest but Ginny had learned how to master her urges. She slipped on her shoes and quickly threw on her school blazer. She could not be late for her first advanced potion lesson.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gods, Ginny," Hermione grimaced, "How do you manage to stay so thin?" she lifted her shirt up and pinched a roll of fat. Almost non-existent but you know how girls are.

Ginny smiled within at the compliment but had mastered her facial movements, she glanced down at her body and grimaced, "Hermione, I'm as fat as a cow," She smoothed down her shirt and glanced at her watch, "We better go. Harry and Ron will be waiting on us."

Hermione looked at her friend suspiciously. She wondered how Ginny managed to stay so thin, maybe magic? Or maybe something else...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Hermione and Ginny walked into the Great Hall breakfast was nearly over. Hermione rushed to get what Ron had left over (not much by the way) but Ginny simply sat next to Harry and sipped some water, oblivious to what everyone around her was saying.

"Have you seen that Ginny Weasley girl? She's as skinny as a pole." A Ravenclaw whispered to her friend.

"Well, I heard that she throws up after every meal." muttered a Hufflepuff.

"I would kill to have her body," Moaned Pansy to Draco.

He glanced up, "Whose?" He continued to glance around. After all, he was the expert on bodies.

"Ginny Weasley's. It isn't fair that she stays as slim as she does. I have to exercise and watch what I eat." Pansy replied, she was so jealous of Ginny Weasley although she was loath to admit it. She was a Slytherin princess and Ginny Weasley was supposed to be beneath her.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Did you ever think it's because she doesn't eat and if she does she throws it up soon after?" He asked stating the obvious. He looked over at Ginny and noticed how she was struggling to maintain Harry's attention. 'It's kind of sad to see her struggling so hard and her efforts going to waste. It isn't that she's ugly,' he thought to himself, 'Perhaps I...wait...no...I wouldn't ever consider wasting my time on a Weaslette. That was a ridiculous thought.'

Pansy's voice, like nails on a chalkboard brought him out of his reverie, "You really think she has an eating disorder?" she whispered conspiratorially.

"What? Of course I think that," He sneered, partly to reprimand himself for thinking that Ginny Weasley was pretty, "She's skin and bones," They started to walk out of the Great Hall...and right behind Ginny and Hermione. He raised his voice, "She's just skin and bones. No wonder Potter doesn't want her. She's basically a skeleton."

Ginny turned on him with bright brown eyes burning with hatred and saw that his piercing gray ones were staring holes into her as well. She whipped back around and grabbed Hermione's arm, "Come on," she said, "We need to get to class."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All day Draco remembered the brilliant eyes that glared out at him from Ginny's bony face. He couldn't concentrate or think. All he remembered was her eyes. How he wanted them turned to him again. He would do anything to have them turned to him again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A thought turns into a secret turns into a rumor and soon everyone knew that Ginny Weasley had a eating disorder.

"I should have known," Hermione cried to Harry and Ron, "She had all the signs. WHY DIDN'T I KNOW?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other as Ron took her in his arms, "Hermione, we knew. We just didn't want to think anything was wrong with her. We had to have known."

Hermione looked into his eyes, "We have to talk to her."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny walked down the hall oblivous to all the whispers and looks. Draco stared at her as his gang passed and noticed she looked back...and blushed?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, it's my third story the first two were Seer's Calling and I Dare You... Seer's Calling isn't on this site but it will be soon.

Read and Review...

lilac


	2. An Intervention Gone Astray

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and all other things of that nature.

Thanks so much to the three people that reviewed...to the other 182 people that looked and/or read the story...i like reviews...i promise!

Reviews:

4ever-thanks so much for that first review!

quidditch7- have you read my other stories? your name sounds familiar.

andybear09-thank you so much and duh! Draco wouldn't be Draco without his badboy mannerisms!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Harry took a deep breath before approaching Ginny, "Hey Gin, could I speak to you for one tiny second?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was drifting in and out of consciousness. Three odd faces in gold and red wouldn't get out of her face. She heard snippets of their conversation but nothing seemed to make sense.

"Hermione, it's the only way she'll listen to us. If I had approached her any other way she would have made a scene. Besides, no one saw me hex her. It just a simple sleeping spell."

"Harry, you do not hex people to get them to listen to you. I can't believe that you, of all people, are having to be told that!"

"Hermione, It's my fault that I didn't notice that she was starving herself. I...I might have overreacted but she needed some extreme intervention."

"Hermione, as long as her wand is away from her and mum doesn't find out. I don't see what the problem is."

Hermione rolled her eyes in frustration as Harry and Ron wouldn't see reason, "_Enervate_." She whispered and prepared herself for the hell she'd have to deal with once Ginevra Weasely was fully awake.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU HEXED ME TO FIND OUT ABOUT MY EATING HABITS?" Ginny screamed as she groped for her wand. She stared up at Hermione in dismay when she saw the bushy haired girl holding it beyond her reach, "A: Hermione give me back my wand before I cause you extreme damage and B: My eating habits are just fine and you have no right to hold me against my will."

Hermione sighed as she handed Ginny back her wand. The pale girl took it then sat back with her bony elbows crossing the other, "Gin, it was the only way we could think to handle the situation without having everyone in your business."

Ginny rolled her eyes at that logic, "I'm sure you didn't think of that so it had to be my idiotic brother and the famous Harry Potter," She said bitterly, her feelings for Harry waning into hatred, "There is nothing wrong with me. So, I don't have much of an appetite. That does not mean that I'm starving myself. You've gone about this the wrong way. You should have come to me about this before believing rumours. Hermione, I'm surprised at you. You know how I am. All of you do and yet you still make the same dumb mistakes that you've made my entire life. You know what, I'm sixteen years old and quite capable of taking care of myself." Ginny looked around and noticed that she was in Hermione's Prefect quarters. She stared at the door that Ron and Harry blocked, "IF. YOU. DO. NOT. MOVE. OUT. OF. MY. WAY. I. WILL. CURSE. YOU."

Harry and Ron gulped at the fiery red head's temper and quickly moved out of the way. Ginny pushed her way out of the door and turned around, "I've lost my respect for all of you. It will do you good not to speak to me for awhile."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," Ron muttered as they sat down on the bed, "That didn't go so well."

Hermione stared at him with contempt, "No, I suppose it didn't."

Harry stood up and shook his head, "What are we going to do?"

Hermione looked around the room, "There's nothing we can do and if the two of you have any other brilliant plans, I think it would be better to come to me first."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny ran blindly not caring where she was going or who she bumped into. She raced out of Hogwarts and into a section of the grounds that she had never seen before. She finally collapsed under a weeping willow and buried her head into her hands crying.

"What," A cold voice came from above her, "Is the matter with you?" .

Wiping her tears she glanced up and saw Draco Malfoy. 'Great,' She thought to herself, 'It had to be him to see me when I'm at my worst.'

Draco jumped down from his branch in the tree and walked over to where she lay. "Nothing." He heard her mutter. He rolled his eyes and that all too familiar smirk graced his lips, "Could it be that the starving Weaslette was finally found out by the Golden Trio?"

Ginny looked into his gray eyes in surprise, "Ho..How did you know?" She whispered.

"About you starving yourself or the Trio's plan to intervene?" Draco asked as he squatted down in front of her. Without waiting for her answer he started again, "Who doesn't know that the littlest Weasley starves herself and if she eats it just goes into the school's toilets. Your little secret was the school's biggest gossip topic," He smiled at her wickedly, "And I overheard Weasley and Potter's daring rescue mission. I do hope that Granger wasn't apart of their stupidity."

"You're loving this aren't you?" She asked him as she sat up.

"I'm eating it up, darling."

Ginny stood up and prepared to walk away from the Slytherin's jarring words but he quickly grabbed her wrist, "Let go of me." She said in between clenched teeth.

"No," Draco smiled as he held her wrist tighter.

"I hate you." She spat as he sat her down on the tree's root.

The sun glistened off of her hair and hit his eyes, "No you don't," He whispered entranced with the glow of her hair, "You secretly want to know me and what makes me tick. You hate not knowing what we smile and laugh about over at the Slytherin table. I get to you in a way no one else could." He let go of her wrist, "You'll come back, Red. I know you will." he yelled as she ran back to the castle. "You can't stay away from me. We're the same."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For days after the failed intervention and her conversation with Malfoy all Ginny did was avoid the Golden Trio, and eating. She also couldn't stop think about what Malfoy had said. 'Why did he call me Red?' She wondered, 'And what did he mean when he said that we're the same?' Before she knew it she was searching for Draco Malfoy. She wanted answers and she wanted them now...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so...second chapter...hope you loved.

Leave some love...

lilac


End file.
